2 years is a lot time to change a lot
by wiam
Summary: the straw hats decided to meet after two years the plan was to get stronger but when they got together there was a slice change sanji was not what he used to be cause iva turned him to a girl and he is trying to keep it a secret by disguise his real self by his old one
1. Chapter 1

_**hello this is my first fan fic it's a zoro/sanji girl gender bender fan fic hope you enjoy **_

* * *

2 years is a lot time to change a lot

It's been 2 years since the straw hats have seen each other; sure it's was a period of harsh training and magically every one of the crew fit perfectly where they were cast , well not everybody and u know who m I talking about .The poor sanji found himself in an okama island his darkest nightmare there was no female in there just drag queens who tried everything to make him on of theme

**In weeks ivan kof had arrived and sanji discovered that this place is not that bad for training so he decided to stick around after he got the msg from luffy and to get what he wants (food 's ingredients ) **

**He soon was used to the damn okamas around him and ivan kof annoying presence after all she was letting him stay at her house .everything was going smoothly until that day it left two month for the return ****it was a beautiful afternoon sanji was sitting in a lovely balcony reading a cook book and drinking some tea ;in the inside ivan kof was treating her nailsshe had a prob whith those hormones that came from theme and she asked sanji for a cup of coffee and he did make her a cup but when he was bringing it to her his feet tramped in one of her elastic outfit and he fell pretty harsh but the worse thig is her nails were digging in his torso when he got up he saw that eva was not her usual self she held a hand to her mouth and kept apologizing unstoppably **

eva pov:**oh kami what have I done sanji is going to turn to a female and to chose this time for accident this is pure bad luck my hormones are not stable **

**sanj jji im sooo oo sssory sorry I didnt mean to do this ; eva said nervously **

sanji pov:** what wrong with the damn witch does she have splits personalities **

**It not that painful thought so stop your sorry storm ; sanji said irritated while getting up **

**Suddenly a sharp pain hit his entire body / what the heck I cant what is happanig to me ahhhhhh my bones are killing me **

**He fell down before he could even stand in the first place al his muscles** **shrinking his spin dwarfed and he lost conscience for 5 minutes**

Sanji pov: **what happennned the pain is gone and why is eva looking at me so shocked **

**I tried to get up just to trip in my pans "ahhhww "hold on a second why does my voice sound so soft and fin waiitt why my pans are on the ground I looked down and my hands were hidden under my sleeve the reality hit me and I ran to the nearest mirror I can find "oh mi some kind of dwarf "**

**And there I was looking in the mirror a cute short blond lady wearing a mans suit that reach her knees was the reflection I saw I looked behind me to see her but no one was there I return my eyes to the mirror she was still there ohhhhhhhhh no nooo no no I moved hoping to prove I was wrong but she moved just like me …she's me o**.**0 **

" **What have u done to my uuu evil witch I'm a women a women how can I love a lady when I'm one " I yelled fiercely **

"**Sanji just comedown I can fix this a **I guess**" eva said whispering the last two words **

"**no you can't do this to me kill me but not this " sanji said feeling his weakness**

'No one can turn me back beside her **' calming him self **

"**just do what you have to do please " sanji said with I serious tone **

**Eva parted her lips to speak but she end up closing theme without speaking she couldn't find the right word to tell him after a brief silence that seems like eternity to sanji she spoke **

"**sorry sanji but u can't go back to your old self " iva said **

**Sanji blinked in shock "but how inazuma and the other can change freely " he said desperately **

"**my ****horu horu no mi **(hormones devil fruit ) **are instable for 3 month now **

**And the combination of my hormones are changing your body is not going to detect it right **

"**But how the hell m i suppose to do I cant go back like this ;I can hear that marimo head s laughter from here I can't I just "**

**I will work on some things that can help you ****disguise i can pull that of trust me on that "ivankov said confidant**

"**do I have a choice I will be in my room trying not kill myself "**

**Two days after ivan brag in sanji room screaming in joy it done the ****liquor x230 ****is at your service available in honey and peach taste **

**Sanji eyes glow cutely just like a little kitty and he rapidly snatch it from here hand "finally" she/he said whith asmirk all over her face **

**she drank it and he immediately turned back to his old self**

**Ivan didn't let his happiness last **

"**but you need to know it wont last more than 2 days you need to keep it with you and drink it regularly "**

"**what it's not permanent and you give me just this last time I check I need this for the rest of my live" she said angrily **

"**Don't worry I will give you plenty you don't need more than a drop and I will give you the recipe all the ingredients are ****accessible in the new world you won't need to make it untile 3years from now " ivan said assuring him/her **

**But I must worn you your behavior will change and you slowly will become a girl 10/10 so you need to watch your action and your way of speaking **

**Eventually this sanji will be just a memory it's just a matter of time " do you understand **

**Sanji just realizes the situation "I will go out for a walk tell your friend not to come near to me cause I won't guaranty there lives " sanji said calmly and took of **

Sanji pov:** I will get use to it I hope shit happen I will go back to my nakama and cook theme the best food and live the adventures in the new world just as I planned nothing will change , and like hell I will began to think like a girl **

**Hhhhh behave like girls my butt **

**The time flow by quickly and it was time to sail to the ****Sabaody Archipelago**

**Sanji was concerned that he will be found out but he gather all his focus to do his best **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the m day

**Sanji arrived to the island and he headed to the going sunny he really missed his nakama and the kitchen his own good place **

**Sanji pov: ahh there; our ship is the same wow, im really nervous I look the same but I have a feeling that they will see throw me **

"**kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sanji you came I was I afraid that you won't show up " chopper said throwing himself on sanji and hug him **

"**oh I just did a quick stop at the market look i bought some spices and ingredients "**

**You are the last one who showed up even zoro show up and surprisingly he didn't get lost " usop said **

**Sanji looked around to find nami brouk and luffy speaking and robin was looking to franky new robot tricks zoro was in his usual spot sleeping **

**Luffy saw sanji and scream" heyyyyyyy mina look sanji is here "everyone notice him and their eyes glow with happiness finally the straw hat have reunited **

"**I missed you all guys " sanji said with a warming smile that reach everyone **

"**we miss your food ms cook i.. " robin said "yahhhhh meji meji" luffy yelled not letting robin finish **

**Now would you excuse me I want to go ahead to my kitchen I missed it more than I thought **

**Sanji went to the kitchen ; nami was a bit confused it been 2 years that we saw each other and he didn't flirt or come hugging me no pervert actions and he sure didn't notice my new look "nami though to her self **

**Evry thing ok mss navigator ? robin said knowing exactly what she is thinking **

**Robin to notices the coldness he put all of his nakamas in one fist **

**Yes every things is good name said cutting the long silence **

**The afternoon was normal everyone was busy in his own job they were preparing for the sailing **

"**oi lovecook give me some food" zoro said like he usually act he didn't even bother himself so say hey since he was a sleep when sanji came **

**This is so zoro act sanji tough sanji was going to mile and give him some food right away than it hit him sanji never smile to zoro and give food **

**you missed lunch so just wait for dinner ,get lost im busy here sanji was going to say that but he thinks again if I put some of my natural self now they all will think that it some change in behavior since it 2 years the things won't get awkward I hope **

"**oi im here and im still starving " sanji thinking was cut with zoro's nagging voice**

" **sure just give me a sec " sanji said turning to face him with a warm smile **

**Zoro 's eyes widened for once and then said "yeah whatever under his breath" **

**At dinner zoro didn't bother himself to join he just sat observing the nice sanji **

**Abit lost in his mind **

**Sanji was treating all of them equally he didn't flirt nor do his pasta dance when nami complement his food zoro was deep in thought that he didn't notice sanji was standing and talking to him "zoro, ….zoro" sanji called him **

"**what what do you want ero cook" why is he calling me by my name **

"**zoro, get up and eat your dinner and don't want you wandering in my kitchen at 2:00 am"**

"**Don't worry a real sword man can hold his hanger now get lost" zoro said closing his eyes **

"**Oh please hold your hanger my butt" sanji said without thinking and walk away **

**Sanjipov: good zoro still get in my nerve I guess I'm still in control nothing is different**

"**Guys want some dessert " sanji yelled happily "haiiiiii" every one yelled back**

**Sanji made his way to the kitchen to clean the dishes when he went to bad in the men's room the cook back out for a moment to his surprise his face heated up just by the idea of sleeping in a room full of men **

**He came himself and he crawled and shrinks in a corner and eventually he fell a sleep **

**The next morning was "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa get away from me you freak" sanji screamed with high pitch when he relies that luffy was wrapped up around him **

"**sanji why are you screaming" luffy said then he suddenly jumped up releasing sanji "oh is breakfast ready yochiiiii"**

"**no breakfast ? No get back to sleep it 6.00 am " sanji said getting up completely a wake from his shock**

"**Hey luffy why the hell did I heard a girlly scream " zoro said half a sleep **

"**oh that was saji , don't know why " luffy said hugging a pillow instead of sanji **

**Sanji was really bother by his new sensitivity to skin ship, luffy was used to stick around clinging to him for more food he can afford to be notice **

"**Hey eyebrow freak "what are you doing "oi you will burn yourself " zoro said still no respond **

**Still sanji was in deep toughs that he didn't pay attention to the pan **

**Zoro jumped and hold is hand just aches away from the fire and then turn his gaze to the cook angrily "what now you are trying to burn yourself stupid cook " his gaze softened when he saw how sanji was trembling wearing a confused lost expression, "whatever "zoro said letting of his wrist**

"**sanjiiii miiijiiiiiiiiiiii "(meji=food) luffy screamed **

"**Yah sure just get in your seat "turn to make some waffles **

**Zoro was not sure what with the cook but he decided to keep the feeling to himself **

"**Sanji kun breakfast "name said like ordering more than a request **

"**hn" sanji said coldly**

"**sanji its smell great can I have some eggs" chopper said "me too "usopp add**

"**Sure right away" sanji replied with a big smile **

**No one noticed that sanji quit his special treatment to the crew girls **

**Sanji lately has began a special friedship with chopper **

**Sanji couldn't ignore how cute and fluffy the crew doctor was **

*******************************************************************hey choppy want some care to watch how I make chocolate cake I will give you some chocolate sanji said excitedly **

"**Really yay let do it" chopper jump in happiness **

"**I see that you have new distraction cook; since you quite the perverts act " zoro said provoking**

"**Hhhihh, what are you talking about zoro hheeeh" sanji laugh nervously**

"**Nothing just im just saying" zoro said **

"**Zoro "I notice that you didn't eat the chocolate cake with evrery one **

**Sanji said **

**Making zoro pose at the door of the kitchen "now you want to force to eat something a don't like"**

"**Do you hate chocolate?" sanji said a bit surprised realizing why zoro never eat the desert since basically all of them had chocolate in theme **

"**yeh I do have a problem with that" zoro said while getting out ,**

"**zoro" sanji called **

"**Darn it what now " zoro replied irritated **

"**I … imean ican mak ke you something else what do you lii ke to eat " sanji stuttered nervously**

**Zoro eyes widened in surprise and kept his confused silence from what happened **

**Sanji break the awkward silence "I just tough you w would like something sweet from time to to if you d don't I mean you ****˃.˂ˆ" /"apple pie , I like apple pie " zoro answered **

"**great I will make you one tomorrow " sanji said with a dam big smile **

**Zoro blushed a bit "thank you" he said and got out of the kitchen before that sanji see him blushing **

"**you welcome" sanji said to him self **

**Zoro was on the watch that night and for the first time he couldn't fell asleep he was realizing that he like the gentle person that sanji became **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey it the one who write this line down , you see them ,yes those**

**i would like your opinion so plz help me with them there's now one that can help me exept you /**

**i think i talk a lot im going to shut up now XD ok see ya peace ;)**

The next morning zoro made sure to see if sanji really changed or last time was nothing more than a whim

the sword man watched sanji from the minute he woke up

sanji made breakfast chit chat with everyone he smiled to zoro every time they made eye contact

zoro pov: wait what m i doing have I turn to some stalker freak this is not me it can't be

zoro realizes his action and decided to sleep his worry away like he usually does

it was lunch time ; "hey mina lunch is ready come to eat "

everyone ate and leave except for zoro who find it amusing to watch sanji clean the dishes while singing

"isn't it irritating" zoro finally spoke

Sanji turn his head and said" irritating what ?"

"I mean cleaning ,I know the coking is what you love to do but the dishes are a nightmare " zoro explained

"no ,it something normal, its even help me relax" sanji said "oh right I almost forgot " sanji said and he quickly moves towers the refrigerator

"taddaaaa apple pie is served " sanji smiled and cut two big pieces for the moss head

Zoro face lightened and his eyes glows like a little boy, "itadaikimass" the sword man grab his fork and dig in

Sanji watched zoro with a big smile zoro really looked happy eating the pie

Zoro lift his head just to meet sanji happy face "what are you so happy about ,cook ?" zoro questioned him rising one eyebrow

"ha; you are the one who look happy, I guess it contagious" sanji replied playfully with a smirk in his face ;realizing what he just say he felt his head heating up ,"do you want some milk " he said hoping to change the atmosphere

"yes I do" zoro said with full mouth "please" he added whispering

Sanji gave him some and he immediately turn to continue the dishes

Sanji pov : what wrong with my hands im so nervous I can't hold the damn plate , just calm down sanji don't freak out ;when the heck is he planning to finish eating I can't handle his presence anymore

"Sanji kun can you give me some " nami said popping her head from the kitchen's window

"maaash shhghab ahhhhhhh this is really good sanji give me more" luffy said swallowing the rest of the pie

"come on luffy why do you always ahkhhh" sanji said desperate

"what ? it was left just 2 pieces " luffy said going back to whatever new game he was playing with ussop

"nami , I will make you some juice instead "sanji said

"wait , you didn't give her ,her share " zoro said a bit surprised"you always serve the crew girls first like always"

"well, you are the one who asked for the pie ;not the robin nor nami" sanji said thinking it the natural think to do

"yeah, I guess so" zoro said walking out of the kitchen, planning for a long nap

"nami san ,the juice " sanji handed her the colorful glass

"Thanks ,I see that, you and zoro are getting good; it really fascinating; in the past you were always fighting like you could tear each other in any minute and that was a really a pain to watch like every day " nami said with a smirk on her face

" yeah right , guess its time for that" sanji replied

"hey sanji, brother; I need a hand can you come " a little tv screen was flying in the place

"franky is that you?!" sanji addressed the flying screen

"yeehh ,it my new communication tool ,it supeeer useful" franky said very proud of his work

"come to the workshop I need help" franky said and cut the line

"guess ,I don't have a choice" sanji tough

Sanji entered the cellar to find some big machine popping out a lot of steam

"you are here great " franky said "now give me that piece of iron if I move every things will fall apart and that iron piece is the last touch

"ok" sanji said heading towards it

Sanji couldn't carry the thing it was to heavy for him ,but in the past he could carry more than that , sanji felt powerless ,weak ,he was getting used to the fact that he was turning to a girl ;but the idea of getting weaker after 2 years of hard training ,it was frustrating

"hey aniki ,hello from earth to sanji ?" franky yelled

"hey, I have this sharp backache I will bring luffy of someone just wait " sanji said running to get luffy

Hey luffy go to the cellar franky needs you

"ok" luffy said putting his new toy ( a big weird fish) / "and stop playing with food" saji adds angrily

Zoro was passing by when he heard the sound of a crashing coming from the kitchen ;that when he saw sanji gathering the broken glass from the floor

Sanji was really bothered by what happened earlier ,he was afraid of the simple tough of getting weaker and weaker by time passing and him becoming a absolute female

"aahwww" he screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his hands

" what are you doing , baka cook" zoro worriedly shouted /"what with the light head" zoro fix his eyes on sanji's injurie

" damn it sanji you reckless idiot" zoro reproached

He grab the cook wrist and drag him to chopper ,the cute doctor treated sanji's hands it wasn't significant thanks to zoro who interfered in the right moment

" it done" chopper said finishing wrapping the bandages a round sanji"s hands

" good" sanji stood up

"were do you think you are going" zoro said with a serious tone

"the dinner won't cook itself, so would you excuse me" sanji said going out of the infirmary

"no, you are not using your hands ,at least for 3-4 days" chopper said wearing his strict doctor mode

Sanji looked at chopper , than at zoro "but" sanji said

"you heard the doc "zoro said firm as well

" we can survive , with some sandwiches and fruit " zoro added

Sanji ,tried to convince them that he is ok at least physically, he couldn't afford feeling more useless than he already is

"no, it my responsibility , just don't get in my way" sanji said and he forces his way out

Zoro just know he couldn't stop the stubborn cook "hey, sanji wait" zoro said

Sanji turn his head

"I …I will help you "zoro said scratching the back of his head

Sanji's face lightened "really ,you do that ? " sanji said cheerfully

"yeh, I mean you tell me what to do and how to , I think I can do that ,right?" zoro said blushing a bit

"thank you, come on let get started " sanji said flowing to the kitchen

Sanji sat on a chair "now took the potatoes pile them then boiled them

"got it" zoro said "what next?" just take the meat from the refrigerator and put on it ;salt ,cumin; pepper-bla blab la-" sanji ordered

Sanji watched zoro straggling, it was really amusing ; the cook was overwhelmed by the sudden kindness that zoro showed

Zoro turned to ask sanji right on time to see his "warm smile"

Zoro felt his heart trembling, sanji is so cute; the sword man was startled by his own thought ,zoro turned his head fast enough to break his neck

"what so happy about?" zoro asked making sure to hid his blush

"you" sanji replied fast

"hhnn?" zoro felt his head heated

Sanji just realized how his answer came out "I m mean you helping me" sanji laughed nervously

"well , I'm glad to know that ;anytime cook" zoro smirked to sanji

"What now ?" zoro said should I make desert ?" zoro asked changing the awkward lovely situation

"it desert time? Care to learn how to make pies" sanji said excitedly

"oh oh ,let make an apple pie" zoro answered he can never get enough of apple pie

"sure" sanji said and we will make ice cream too

The time passed really fast and zoro couldn't wait to taste his pie

"Can I taste it now?" zoro asked for the fifth time supplicating

"no, it steel hot" sanji said annoyed

"oh, come on ,it's been 20 minute since I have taken it out of the damn oven" zoro complained ,putting his head on the table

"aright ..aright ,enough with the gloomy state you can eat some but don't blame me if you had some stomachache later "sanji said giving up

"really!great" zoro said jumping from excitement

Zoro didn't waste his time he immediately cut a piece and shoved it in his mouth

The sword man rise his head to meat sanji "it, delicious" he said he took another bit "and , I made it" zoro added ,with a joyful look

"Here have some, what do you think " zoro placed a fork in sanji's mouth

Earning to see sanji redden with embarrassment

The cook shack his head in approval "I will go and call the guys" sanji acted before having a heart attack

"how romantic yohoooho,it break my heart to interrupt ,although I don't have a heart yphohoho" brook said

"haaaaa?!" zoro rose hi eyebrow than looked at the cook ,he was choking from brooks statement

Time skip

"What wrong with the food cook san" robin reclaimed popping eggs shell from her mouth

"yeah, it not good at all" usop said after finishing his plate

"long nose, eat and shut up" zoro growled in annoyance

"I made the food " zoro admitted and "you are going to clean the dishes " zoro added with threat voice

"zoro?! But why ?" nami questioned the moss head

"sanji, needed help , he hurts his hands" zoro explained briefly scratching the back of his neck

"so can I have their shares " luffy ask ,than ate all the food in one big bite like he always does not bothering to wait for an answer

"hhaah;at least luffy liked your food" sanji joked

"I take that as an insult, more than a cheer up" zoro growled

"usop,I guess this is your signal ,'food is gone' start cleaning " zoro said and went to the nest

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""the 4 day went pretty smooth ;zoro and the others helped the cook ;it was a surprising thing that they realize how much task sanji does ;he was the mom of the straw hats ,the cook was really busy like 20/24 hours a day ,it's was a mystery how could he find time to train if he does in the first place

Zoro,and sanji became close very fast ,the sword man was really glad to gain a friend who really can chills out around and really talk freely .he couldn't do that with franky it's was to weird for him nor with brook it was too pervert for him and,

And like hell with luffy , zoro keeps always his responsible mature attitude around his Capitan ,god only know what could happened if he doesn't ,usop simply wouldn't do it

And that leave ,the cook who quits his insupportable sexist , behavior ,zoro know that they can be buddies and they did eventually

Sanji was straggling with 2 big flower bags ,

"Need some help cook san " two hands popped from the wall

"ah robin chan, perfect timing ,can you take one bag it really heavy" sanji asked politely

Robin took one and then turn to see where the chef was , sanji was still having problem with just one bag

"hey ,sword man san ,can you go help sanji, he still didn't come up from the the food's store"robin explained with small smile on her face

"aha" zoro jumped quickly , he was entering the cellar, but he stops just when he saw nami there ,he couldn't go back he wants to now what she's planning to do

"sanji kun" nami called

"ahh;nami you surprise me" sanji release his breath

"sanji kun" nami called playfully and starts to get closer to the cook

"hhahhn, what do you want nami san?" sanji asked nervously

"since the day we have met again ,you are so cold to me ,and I really start to get jealous of chopper and even zoro,"nami said getting more closer

"what are you talking about nami san ,I treat all of the crew the same way" sanji cleared up

"yes ,I know but that 's the problem ,I feel so derelict and forgotten ,and it really sucks" nami said blaming sanji for that

"you were always besides me serving me making me the best deserts ;and 24/24 hours confessing your love for me , I really" "that was in the pass ;everything is different now nami but I will make you some delicious desert , I promise" sanji spoke up nami closes the distance between them ,she suddenly stops looked at sanji's confused and nervous eyes "sanji I miss you, sanji kun I- I really like you now " name said and she leaned and kisses sanji

Sanji was frozen in his place ,nami backed off waiting for sanji answer

Sanji came back to her mind "what, the hell have you done nami,"sanji said vexed ,wiping her lips hardly

"what? It a kiss ,I just felt like doing it"name said

"this was my first kiss ,you stole my first damn it, I don't even …."sanji stop talking when she felt something rushing out from her throat ,she puts a hand on her mouth and rush to the bathroom ,she didn't notice zoro presence

Zoro went after the cook ,just after provoking nami "nicely done ,money bag" zoro said with a pissed tone

/

"Sanji is every thig ok there , open the door" zoro ask his new buddy in worried

"yes, yes im baaaaaaaahkh "sanji puke her heart out

"damn it sanji ,open the door now" zoro yelled

Finally sanji opened the door and came out "im ok really"sanji comport zoro ,the sword man's eyes was frightened by sanji's state she/he was very pale and really weak the cook barely stood up

"I m ok ,wipe that worry look it's doesn't suits you rea -"sanji feet couldn't hold him up any longer ,sanji give up in the end ,waiting to feel the cold, rough ground; the unkind feeling of thecrash didn't came he opened his eyes to see the sword man holding him bridal way

"whaaaaaa!put me down,z oro "sanji struggled the strong grip of the sword man

"just don't ,try stupid cook not in this condition ,I won't put you down save your energie

Sanji flashed with dark red color and she buried his head in zoro's large chest to hid her embarrassment ,

Zoro clench his jaw hard enough that he could break his jawbone he couldn't control his body his heart pound like creasy ,and his breath has shortened he managed to take some ear just enough to call chopper "chopper , emergency" he said shortly that did the trick ,chopper was there in a sec the little doc changed to his big form and took sanji from zoro's arm

"what happened ?" chopper asked zoro putting the cook on the bad of infirmary

"he vomited a lot and then fainted "zoro said still having a discreet heart attack ,from the weird sensation he had


End file.
